Dance Magic Dance
by celtic7irish
Summary: Ciel wants to know what sort of magic demons have. Sebastian agrees to show him...if he'll provide the power. Sebastian x Ciel.


Ciel had been watching him for quite some time now, and Sebastian wasn't sure why. Usually, the boy's thoughts were hidden behind that expressionless, indifferent mask of his, but this was different, somehow. It looked as if he was considering Sebastian, weighing his options, and Sebastian wasn't sure he'd enjoy the results once his master came to a decision.

Still, he could do nothing but wait, providing the exemplary service that was expected of any servant of the Phantomhive family. Well, actually, expected only of him, to be honest. Bardroy, Maylene, and Finnian were there to defend Ciel and the mansion when he could not, and Tanaka was an old man, and deserved to left in peace if at all possible.

Eventually, he knew, Ciel would tell him what he was thinking – or perhaps he'd come to a decision to let it go. Either option was fine by Sebastian, just as long as Ciel stopped watching him like that! It made his hackles rise, and he wanted to hiss at the boy, allowing that otherworldly power to consume them both. Still, he abided by their contract, his self-control ironclad.

It was six days later, as Sebastian was setting dessert – a white-chocolate parfait topped with sweet cherries – on the table, when Ciel finally spoke what was on his mind. "Do demons do magic?" he asked nonchalantly, watching Sebastian as calmly as if he had just been asking about the weather.

Sebastian's only expression of his surprise was a slightly hesitation as he set the plate down in front of his master. Tucking the tray it had been carried on under his arm, he replied evenly, "They do. But it's not the type of magic for young boys," he added sternly, his crimson eyes narrowing.

Ciel looked up at him, his eyes faintly amused. Sebastian understood the look – Ciel wasn't a young boy, other than in physical appearance. The deaths of his parents, and the subsequent torture he had been subjected to, had made sure of it. He might have the body of a child, but his mind was that of an adult. Only occasionally would he allow that innocent little boy peek out, and then only in the presence of either Sebastian or the Lady Elizabeth.

"What sort of magic?" Ciel asked. Sebastian must have given him another look, because he scowled. "I know about the speed and strength and ability to do things that no human is actually capable of. What other types of magic can demons do?"

Sebastian sighed, resigning himself to answering his master's inane questions. "Demons are capable of different types of magic. There are those who can wield fire, or ice. Some control storms, while others hold sway over shadows and lesser demons. Some have an affinity for animals. Some feed off of lust, others off of hatred or fear. And still others can perform many different magics. Why do you ask, Bocchan?"

Ciel cocked his head to the left. "And what sort of magic do you wield, Sebastian?" he asked, innocently enough, but Sebastian frowned. He wasn't entirely certain he wanted to answer. Ciel stood, his dessert forgotten as he moved around the table to stand right in front of Sebastian, forcing his butler to look almost straight down to meet his eyes. "What do you feed off of, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice almost hypnotic.

Sebastian smiled; he knew what true hypnotism was, so Ciel's soothing voice hardly had any effect on him. Still, he supposed he ought to just tell his master, so that the young Earl would stop staring at him all the time. He had wanted to know why Ciel had been watching him; now that he knew, he rather wished he didn't.

Leaning down, Sebastian murmured in his ear, "Why, the magic dances best when I make love. La petit mort is the most powerful magic I possess." His voice was smooth, seductive, and utterly wicked. His tongue darted out and swiped gently up his master's ear, the movement intended to make the young Earl back away and drop the subject. Instead, Ciel smiled, satisfaction on his face.

"I knew it. Nobody could do what you do, and look as pretty as you do, without somehow having magic related to sex." He pressed his body fully up against Sebastian's, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist so that the demon couldn't escape without forcibly removing his grip on him. His butler just stared down at him, his eyes curious, but not angry.

Ciel smiled up at him sweetly. "Will you make your magic dance for me? With me?" he asked, the voice as excited as that of a child. But the look in his eyes was anything but childish, and Sebastian realized that whatever horrors he had suffered before summoning Sebastian to his side had left a part of him that would never be healed, not truly.

"Oh? And are you so certain you can handle a demon's affections, Bocchan?" Sebastian murmured, but his hands came to rest on Ciel's shoulders nonetheless, though not before he set the tray down properly so as not to drop it, which would be a careless, unforgiveable error for any butler of his caliber.

"Is there some reason that Bocchan wants to see demon magic?" Sebastian asked, but they both knew what he was really asking. _Are you certain about this?_ Ciel just scowled, and then grabbed Sebastian by the lapels and pulled him down into a kiss. He knew what he wanted, and he'd be damned if he didn't get his way in this, too.

Sebastian gave in gracefully, and kissed Ciel back until the boy was breathless, his magic already coming out to play, teasing Ciel with ghostly touches that made him gasp in surprise. Breaking away from the kiss, Sebastian darted to the door and locked it, and was back in front of his master before the boy realized he had gone. After all, it wouldn't do to have any of those klutzes walk in on them.

Ciel seemed impatient enough to not care that there was no bed in his office, so Sebastian leaned down and resumed where they had left off, kissing his young master with all the power he possessed. Reaching down, he lifted Ciel carefully and brought him around his desk, setting him in the cushioned chair that lay behind it. Slender fingers slowly divested the boy of his clothing, and Sebastian allowed himself to see his master in a new light – as a potential lover, rather than as a young master.

The overcoat came first, the gleaming clasps undone efficiently, but with care. After all, it would not do to damage his master's clothing in his haste. Ciel scowled impatiently, but allowed Sebastian to remove the clothing at his own pace. Sebastian gently set the overcoat on the desk – he'd have to iron later, no doubt.

Reaching up, Sebastian tapped Ciel's chin lightly and the boy tilted his head back obediently, permitting his butler to remove the cravat worn around his slender throat. Once the material was removed, Sebastian pressed lightly on either side of Ciel's throat, and the boy watched him, unafraid. The demon smiled; they both knew that he could easily crush the boy's throat, should he decide to cancel their contract. And they both knew that he wouldn't, so long as Ciel upheld his part of the bargain.

Next came the white shirt, the frills covering a portion of Ciel's hands, and the buttons closed the whole way up to his throat. Sebastian's hands brushed lightly against his master's body as he undid the buttons, causing Ciel to gasp, the familiar process now seen for what it was – a type of foreplay, of seduction.

Leaving the shirt on for the moment, Sebastian knelt in front of his master, aware of the way his young master looked at him, as if he enjoyed having such a powerful demon on his knees and at his feet. Then again, Sebastian supposed that during the time when he had been so weak and helpless, left to the nonexistent mercy of his tormenters, Ciel had developed a taste for power. After all, the contract between them made Sebastian his – his strength, his servant, his power, his revenge.

The short boots were removed next, Sebastian carefully undoing the lacings before he slipped them off of Ciel's dainty feet, setting them neatly under the desk. Ciel's pants were next, the belt removed and set on the desk, and the pants slipped down slender legs. Sebastian reached out with one hand and lifted Ciel by his waist, allowing him to slide the pants down to his knees. Settling Ciel back down, he finished removing the pants, folding them neatly and setting them on the desk as well.

The stockings were removed next, and then Sebastian stood once more, hands brushing Ciel's shoulders as he slipped the shirt down his arms. This time, Ciel leaned forward minutely, so that the shirt could come off, the silky material brushing sensually against his skin. Ciel shuddered, and with that, he was fully revealed to his butler, who was still fully dressed.

Almost fully revealed, Sebastian smiled, kneeling once more. Reaching up, he allowed his hands to card through Ciel's hair, fingers easily locating and undoing the tie that held his eye patch snugly to his face. Ciel didn't protest the movement, closing his eyes and remaining still while Sebastian removed the last article. Finished at last, Sebastian sat back and appraised his master.

Ciel was thin, but not overly so. He was not very tall, either, and scars marred his pale flesh, silent testament to the torment he had suffered. The slave brand that had been burned into his back was, of course, the single most embarrassing and painful reminder of the time he had spent imprisoned, made into a slave and mistreated, abused and malnourished, until the day he had been used in a ritual sacrifice to some unknown deity.

Sebastian brushed his hand over the slave brand, and Ciel's eyes opened wide, anger filling them. The glow of their contract burned brighter in his anger, bathing Sebastian in its cool glow. Sebastian just smiled at him, moving his hand gently, tracing the brand before tracing Ciel's other scars, slender fingers gentle as they unerringly picked out and followed every last mar on his master's flesh.

"Symbols of torment, of pain, of suffering," he crooned. "There's no need to be ashamed, Bocchan. After all, those who have hurt you will all die, and you were strong enough to defy them all. I chose you, Bocchan. Of all the people involved in the summoning, it was you I chose to make a contract with. You I chose to serve."

Ciel stared at him wide-eyed, the anger forgotten, and Sebastian smiled, leaning up towards his master, his lips only a hair-breadth away from another kiss. "Surely, Bocchan, you didn't think that ritual was for nothing, did you? They used your blood and life energy to summon me, but none of them were what I was seeking. I am powerful enough to be able to choose my humans, and so I chose you."

His fingers moved back down and rubbed across the slave brand. "This does not matter," he dismissed Ciel's greatest humiliation as a trifle matter. "Your body is pale and perfect. Scars and brands are a symbol of suffering, which all demons enjoy," he purred, finally closing that last breath and kissing his young master.

Ciel kissed him back, and his hesitation vanished. He reached eagerly for Sebastian's clothes, but the demon stopped him, holding his wrists lightly, before breaking from the kiss and standing slowly. Slowly, and with as much decorum as he had shown when undressing Ciel, his own uniform was removed until it, too, had been folded neatly. Sebastian set his own clothes on the floor, piled neatly on top of his shoes. Then, he remained standing, so that Ciel could appraise his body, as he had done earlier.

Sebastian was tall, and pale, and his crimson eyes glowed with a demonic light, the rich color of fresh blood. Ciel had seen other demons, but they had gold eyes, not crimson. He had wondered, once, if the eye color was an indication of status, or power, or even just the type of demon. But now, he hardly cared. The crimson eyes were just another part of Sebastian.

The demon had broad shoulders, and a perfectly formed chest that slowly drew down to a slender body, narrow waist, and lean hips. His legs were long, and Ciel could just imagine how strong they really were.

Ciel's eyes were drawn to Sebastian's hand, the one that held the symbol of their contract, the same sigil that had been etched into his pupil. It was the physical manifestation of the bond between them, of the power of the contract that they had entered into.

The young Earl had noticed that Sebastian was not small, by any means, but he wasn't huge either. Ciel didn't think it would be a problem. Not after the torment he had suffered at the hands of his captors. Sebastian's whole body was lean and firm, designed to appeal to his current master, and to enable him to do anything – literally anything – that his master might require of him. He reminded Ciel more of a panther than a wolf, all lean muscles and sharp teeth.

When Ciel's eyes moved back up to meet Sebastian's, the demon knelt on the floor once more, settling himself between his young master's knees and leaning up to steal another kiss, which Ciel gave willingly enough. Sebastian's hand reached out and stroked along his ribs, leaving goose bumps in his wake. His mouth leaving Ciel's once more, he moved his head to the side, using lips and teeth and tongue on his master's ear, listening to the gasps and sighs that resulted from the attention, though there were no outright moans just yet.

Sebastian felt the gentle tingling sensation that let him know his magic was starting to stir. This was a different magic than the destructive powers that Ciel had seen so far. Without knowing why, Sebastian wanted to show his master a different sort of magic, one that could heal and restore. Demons weren't normally capable of such types of magic, but there were a few of the high-ranking ones that could do it, though they usually chose not to, preferring to destroy rather than rebuild.

Still, being capable of both types of magic had afforded Sebastian many privileges among his kind. The lesser demons had catered to him, afraid of what he might do if they angered him, but at the same time, hoping that he'd save them from abuse by other powerful demons if he was in a benevolent mood. Very rarely would Sebastian bother to save any of the lesser demons, though; weak beings like them weren't needed. He only saved a handful to keep the rest holding on to that hope, because it amused him to watch them believe in him, only to have that trust betrayed later.

Now, though, Sebastian realized that weak of body and power didn't necessarily mean weak of mind or spirit. Ciel Phantomhive was a perfect example of that. A ruthless, calculating, highly intellectual adult's mind trapped in a young boy's body. A resilient, powerful spirit that craved the strength to save itself trapped in a weak body that left it prey to those physically stronger than himself. Still, he hadn't broken during that long month of captivity, and when Sebastian had been summoned, called forth against his will, he had realized just how unique the sacrificial lamb's soul was. And he had craved it for himself.

Releasing just a small trickle of power, the room around them lit up with a soft glow, colors dancing around the room in gentle waves. Sebastian turned just slightly and blew softly into his master's ear. "Look, Bocchan. Already the magic starts to dance," he murmured, watching as Ciel opened his eyes to stare in childlike wonder at the colors flickering around the room.

Varying shades of red, blue, yellow, green, and purple flitted about the room in a continual dance, never staying in any particular direction. Ciel's eyes tracked the colors for several minutes before he brought his eyes back to meet Sebastian's. "Child's play," he scoffed, and Sebastian smiled. It was indeed child's play, but nonetheless it was something that could only be done under these conditions.

"Very well, then, Bocchan. Allow me to show you something stronger." With no more warning than that, Sebastian leaned down and swallowed Ciel whole. The boy stiffened and cried out above him, and Sebastian's hands gripped tightly on his master's hips. There would be bruises there, he was sure, but he doubted either of them cared at the moment.

Ciel's small hands came to rest on his shoulders, the nails digging in and leaving thin crescents of blood behind. Sebastian didn't mind the small pain – he rather enjoyed it, actually. It brought back memories of home, and of the other demons he'd been with – both male and female. Still, he must be careful to remember that this was not another demon, but his very human, very mortal master. Ciel would not be able to withstand the brutality that was sometimes involved in a demon mating.

His tongue snaked up and down and around, capable of doing things that no human mouth could do. He was careful of his teeth, only allowing them to scrape against Ciel's sensitive flesh in a fleeting touch. The boy writhed for him, and the power increased, flowing easily now. Still, Sebastian didn't move from his place, kneeling between his master's knees, easily ignoring the almost painful grip where Ciel had moved his hands to fist in his hair.

Ciel was young and inexperienced, and it didn't take long for him to release, not bothering to give Sebastian any warning. The demon swallowed the salty fluid and licked his lips in satisfaction, feeling the power course through him. Now, if only Ciel would let him take this a little bit further, he could really show him what he was capable of.

Ciel slumped in the chair, limp and sated as he stared at Sebastian through half-lidded eyes. Lazily, his eyes flickered through the room, but nothing had changed, except that the colors had become more vibrant, painting colorful patterns across the office and its occupants. He turned to stare at Sebastian expectantly and the demon smiled at him. "I can do so much more, Bocchan, but it requires more power than you've offered up so far."

His master stared at him for a few heartbeats, and then sighed, gathering his strength and forcing himself out of his chair, turning to stand facing the desk, his back to the large bay window that overlooked the Phantomhive lands. Sebastian stood, too, well aware of the huge concession his master had just made, by permitting the servant to take the master.

Slowly, carefully, as if facing a beaten puppy that might bite if provoked too quickly, Sebastian moved towards his master, pressing closer to him until his front was settled against Ciel's back, his tall frame nearly enveloping his younger lover. His hands caressed across Ciel's chest, stopping to toy with a nipple for several moments, until Ciel threw his head back with a moan.

Summoning forth just a little magic to make this easier for both of them, Sebastian moved his free hand, already covered with a gentle lubricant, down to rub around the entrance to his master's body, allowing the boy to relax under his gentle touch before slipping a finger partway inside. Ciel didn't tense up at the intrusion, and Sebastian took that as a good sign, slipping his finger the rest of the way in.

A few moments later, Ciel moaned, and Sebastian took that as permission to add a second finger. The lubricant he was using was also an aphrodisiac and a relaxant – a special blend that he had created himself, to make things easier when he had a more fragile lover – or a more unwilling one.

Moving carefully now, Sebastian wrapped his free arm around Ciel's waist and picked the boy up gently, setting him on all fours on the desk. Ciel hesitated for a moment, his curiosity battling with his pride, and then gave in, allowing his upper body to drop to the desk, his back arched.

Sebastian rewarded him with a third finger and a hand wrapped around his arousal. Ciel wasn't fully erect yet, but he was young, and it would only take a moment. Sure enough, as Sebastian moved his hand, his grip firm and his rhythm steady, Ciel hardened, then moved into his hand. The demon smiled; his master was ready for him.

One last breath of magic, and the desk lowered itself by several inches, putting Ciel at the perfect height. "Bocchan," Sebastian murmured, positioning himself before sliding into the young body beneath him. Ciel cried out, the lubricant not killing the pain entirely, but it made it bearable, at least, and Ciel grit his teeth.

As far inside his young master as he could go without damaging him, Sebastian paused, waiting for Ciel to adjust to the intrusion. The hand bearing the sigil of their contract stroked up and down Ciel's back soothingly, while his other hand continued to keep his master hard.

Several moments later, Ciel growled back, "Well? This had better be worth it." Sebastian only chuckled, then started moving, his pace slow and steady. Ciel winced at the first couple, until Sebastian shifted just slightly, adjusting his angle. Then he positively howled, his back arching as his head came back, eyes wide.

He whipped his head around to stare at Sebastian, who just smiled at him. "Surely you didn't think that I couldn't make this enjoyable, Bocchan?" he asked. "After all, if a servant of the Phantomhive family couldn't do this much, then where would we be?" Ciel just grunted at him, dropping his head back to the desk, and Sebastian continued his steady rhythm.

Eventually, Ciel had enough. "Move, Sebastian!" he ordered, his voice rough with desire. Sebastian obeyed, like the outstanding butler he was, picking up the pace, making certain to angle himself just right, enjoying the chance to watch his young master writhe and howl below him. It was a good thing he had locked the door, after all, he supposed.

Shortly after that, Ciel came again, his back bowing and his passageway tightening. With his release came another wash of power, and the dual sensation sent Sebastian over the edge as well.

When they were finished, Sebastian stood and licked his hands clean, then leaned down and swiped several times over Ciel's entrance, as the boy shuddered with the sensation of a rough tongue scraping over such a sensitive area. Satisfied, Sebastian turned his master over and cleaned the rest of him, double checking that nothing had gotten on the desk or the clothing lying on it.

Satisfied, he quickly dressed himself, then dressed his young master. He hated having to dress him in his wrinkled clothes, as it was naturally abhorrent to any butler of his caliber, but it would only be until they reached the baths, where he would proceed to wash his master of all traces of their activity.

"Show me, Sebastian," Ciel ordered, his words severe despite the exhaustion dragging at him. "I want to see this magic of yours." His eyes stated clearly that if Sebastian had been tricking him in any way, there would be hell to pay. Smiling, Sebastian reached down and picked his master up, holding him easily in his arms as he moved to the window.

"Look, Bocchan," he murmured. "A demon's greatest power is the power to give life. Only when the magic dances between a demon and a lover can this magic be performed properly." He turned his master so that they could stare out the window together, the moon illuminating miles upon miles of land, so that there appeared to be no end in sight.

Ciel gasped as he stared out the window, not fully able to process what he saw. The garden, which had been destroyed, yet again, by Finnian, was not only fully restored, but had turned more into a forest of flowers and plants than a garden. The buildings around the Phantomhive mansion were practically glowing, restored to the time when they had first been built, before time and weather had faded the once vibrant colors.

The sky was the most impressive, though, filled with the same gentle waves of color that had danced around the office not so long ago. "Is that…?" Ciel whispered, unable to voice the question, though Sebastian heard it nonetheless.

"Yes, Bocchan. That is what you humans refer to as the Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. In truth, it is a healing magic performed by demons, but when the demon is strong enough, and fed enough power, it affects even the human world. This growing that you see will not stop for a long while yet. It will spread far beyond the boundaries of the Phantomhive estate."

Sebastian smiled. "And, more importantly, Bocchan, many people are going to be healed tonight." Ciel looked up at him sharply, and Sebastian interpreted the question. "Yes, Bocchan, even those who might have otherwise lost their lives tonight will be saved. Those who are sick or injured will be healed, and will probably come out of it in better shape than they ever were. Those who are weak will be filled with a new strength, and those who are helpless will be given the power to help themselves."

Ciel turned again to stare out the window. "The colored lights are just for show, aren't they?" he asked softly, watching as new flowers bloomed outside, glittering in the moonlight. Sebastian chuckled at him, obviously amused, and Ciel glared up at him.

"No, Bocchan. Anywhere the light touches, healing will be done, and the plants will bloom and thrive." Ciel's eyes widened once more; the lights expanded further than he could see, and the healing and restorative magic would happen in that entire area?

Ciel smiled then, suddenly happier than he had been in a long time. "I guess the magic dances well for us, doesn't it, Sebastian?" he asked, watching the lights dance across the night sky. Sebastian could do nothing but agree.


End file.
